Being One
by Usagi-Twins
Summary: Allen and Lavi set off on a mission by themselves and the start off on the wrong foot getting the other angry. But as they go along the mission they get together to find out who this giant man is, and what he's about. What can he change about the two. Lavi x Allen Laven boy x boy Oc's don't like don't read rated T for now


**Candy: Hi well I know this is bad but another story yay~!**

 **Choco: hmm you should probably tell them what this is about…**

 **Lavi: Hmm? What do you mean, the story?**

 **Allen: Yeah I guess they mean thy story**

 **Choco: okay Allen you don't have to you go all 1500's on me Jesus fucking Christ.**

 **Candy: This story is where Allen & Lavi meet the opposite versions of themselves. Physically and mentally even name wise but they still have the same manners. The opposites also make out… a lot…**

 **Allen: I thought everything would be opposite even manners. And I kind of figured.**

 **Choco: Well yeah but we can't exactly be having an opposite Allen acting like a little shit now can we?**

 **Lavi: Tru**

 **Candy: And we can't have exactly have an opposite Lavi being depressed or some shit.**

 **Allen: True**

 **Candy &Choco: ANYWAYS here are your opposites JACK &JUNIOR**

 **Lavi: I already don't like them**

 **Allen: Shut your face they're probably nice.**

 **Candy: Only to Allen though**

 **Jack: She's right you know**

 **Lavi: So who's opposite are you?**

 **Jack: You**

 **Lavi: Me?**

 **Jack: Duh**

 **Lavi: Awe you're so short and cute~!**

 **Jack: *Punches him in the gut***

 **Candy: He's also tsundere and very violent**

 **Lavi: *out of breathe* I can see that….**

 **Junior: *standing as still and silent as a tree and is nearly as tall as one***

 **Allen: So I guess you're my opposite…**

 **Junior: *nods***

 **Allen: *thinks* Why does he get to be taller than me…I'm crying…**

 **Junior: *watches as Jack puts his one foot on Lavi and pushes him down***

 **Jack: I'm queen of the castle~! I'm queen of the castle~!**

 **Junior: Jack!**

 **Allen: Shouldn't you, I don't know stop him?**

 **Candy: nah anyways Jack do the disclaimer**

 **Jack: Candy &Choco doesn't own D. Gray-Man or any of its characters.**

 **Candy &Choco: ONWARDS~!**

 **Lavi:*Cries on the floor***

Allen was walking down the hallways of the Black Order walking to the cafeteria since he was getting hungry after his fight; technically it was practice, with Kanda. He entered the cafeteria and went straight up to Jerry and ordered the usual.

"Alright cutie coming right up~!" Jerry said cheerfully as he disappeared in the back of the kitchen beginning to make Allen's food.

Allen stepped to the side and waited at the pick up line for his food and while he waited he saw Lavi enter with an exasperated look on his face. But he was going to fast to exactly be that so Allen guessed He was tired but was excited for something. So when Lavi's eyes scanned the room and landed on Allen and Lavi's eyes suddenly shimmered with excitement as he raced over to Allen. Allen was waiting for his food and he wasn't about to go anywhere without it so whatever Lavi had in plan would have to wait. Lavi then stopped in front of Allen and smirked.

"Hey Allen, guess what's happening today?" Lavi asked jokingly.

"I don't know Lavi. There's nothing special that I can remember from the top of my head. Wait is today the first day we met?" Allen asked as he faced Lavi. Lavi paused and thought and then smiled.

"Damn Bean sprout I forgot about that. Can't believe you remembered though, seems I'm that special to you?" Lavi teased as Allen blushed a bit and screamed that his name was Allen.

"Anyways that isn't it. We've got a mission. Together, and alone. No Bookman, and no Link." Lavi said as he bounced at the thought of them finally being able to hang out like normal people.

"Really?!" Allen asked surprised that the upper council people would even let them do that.

"Yeah the mission seems to be about finding out the reason why Akuma's go missing, when Finder's locate them they suddenly go missing, vamoose. Like they were destroyed by someone or something that isn't an exorcist in the Order. But all the information that we got from the people around the area just say one thing about the thing that destroys them. A giant man." Lavi said leaving the last words to linger in the air to give effect.

"... A giant man?" Allen questioned as he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Yeah! They say he's _huge_ like nearly double your size Allen." Lavi teased.

"That is pretty tall for a normal human. I've never heard of anyone that tall. And I know some pretty tall people." Allen deadpanned as he turned to Lavi and Lavi turned away innocently.

"Anyways he's like seven to eight feet tall at least. And the weapon one person saw him use was a scythe that has a blade that can disappear and a pole that can shrink then the giant man stuffs it in his hair like afro but is just extremely curly according to one witness." Lavi said excited for this trip.

"Don't you think they'd want Bookman and Lenalee for this trip they seem more suited for this than we are?" Allen admitted hearing the information from Lavi.

"Nah they say the giant man is silent but won't hurt a human so the thing we have to do is locate him watch him fight and convince him to come here. But we're not sure if he'll fight us since none of the people there has tried to talk to him. So if we try to talk to him there might be forty percent chance that he'll fight us." Lavi said.

"I mean if he's kind I guess we'll suffice. But if he's not then we're screwed." Allen admitted as Jerry brought out his food and Allen took it to a nearby table to eat. Lavi impatient to get moving followed Allen to urge him to hurry and pack.

"We're leaving tonight and we might be traveling for a while since we don't know the giant man's exact location, so we're going to have to go exploring for a couple of weeks." Lavi said wanting Allen to hurry up and go pack. He himself was already done packing and was ready to get moving to Britain London since that's where his last sighting was. As Lavi continued urged Allen to hurry up Lenalee appeared next to them hearing their conversation.

"Awe you guys got the mission. I wanted to learn more about this giant man it's such an interesting mission." Lenalee commented as Lavi turned to her, his eye sparking with excitement.

"Right! Like it sounds like a fairy tail, a giant man destroying demons to save humanity? Like doesn't that sound like a children's book?" Lavi asked Lenalee.

"Yeah it does! I really wanted to see him up close though." Lenalee commented.

"Don't worry Lena-lady we'll bring back this giant man for you to meet." Lavi promised as Allen continued and Lenalee gasped in excitement.

"You guys are bringing him back. That's amazing!" Lenalee said.

"Yeah it is isn't it?" Lavi said but as soon as he said that someone called Lenalee that she was needed in Komui's office and she said goodbye to Lavi and Allen before leaving. Allen continued to eat as he watched everything go on and Lavi waved goodbye to her retreating figure. Allen bit his food a little too hard for comfort and was quickly finished and stacked all his plats sending them to Jerry. Lavi tried to talk to Allen but Allen dismissed him easily and entered his room locking Lavi out.

"I need some privacy to be able to pack on my own." Allen said bitterly but unintentional. Lavi was taken back at the sudden bitterness in Allen and stood there unable to respond as Allen slammed his door in Lavi's face.

"Did I say something wrong?" Lavi asked himself in particular walking down the hallway to his own room to get his things.

Allen flopped down on his bed and laid there for a good while before grabbing a nearby pillow before screaming into it as he began swinging his arms and legs about somewhat throwing a tantrum. As soon as Allen got tired he stopped and lifted his head from his pillow and sighed.

"Stupid." Allen said as he laid there tired from his mini tantrum.

"Maybe I should take a nap." Allen spoke to himself as he turned around to face the ceiling. As soon as he did that he felt sleep taking him into the land comfort and maybe nightmares. But as soon as Allen felt his eyes shut close he couldn't make himself wake up. As time passed Allen began to shift in his sleep mumbling things in his sleep as he began to sweat a lot. Allen suddenly burst up from his bed breathing heavily showing that he had a simple nightmare. _'Ugh more like memory. And now I feel like shit, great way to start a mission with Lavi. This is a sign I know it is.'_ Allen thought to himself as he got up. _'Ugh I'm all sweaty I should probably take a shower before heading down to Lavi. What time is it anyways'_ Allen thought as he looked at the window to see the sun was beginning to set. _Holy shit it was just lunch!'_ Allen thought as he jumped off the bed in a hurry. Quickly getting his things and getting a couple of suitcases. _'Lavi did say we were going to be gone for a couple of weeks and he's mostly right so might as well pack for a month.'_ Allen thought as he had two large suitcases, one suit case for two weeks amount of clothes each. As soon as Allen finished Allen snapped the suit cases shut before getting his uniform from his closet and a towel he began to head for the door. But as soon as he placed his hand on the handle someone began to knock on the door. _'Shit! I hope it's not Lavi. I at least need to take a shower.'_ Allen thought as he asked who it was before opening.

"It's Lavi! Just checking if you're ready to head out in an hour."

' _Oh thank Jesus. I still have an hour to take a shower and get ready. That isn't a lot of time.'_ Allen thought to himself as he opened the door. To see Lavi waiting there, smiling like an idiot with his suit cases already ready. Allen looked bored at him already knowing he wants to leave already. But as soon as Lavi looked down at Allen he saw that Allen was drenched in sweat that his clothes stuck on him.

"Uhhh Allen you're dripping in sweat. Don't you want to take a shower?" Lavi asked.

"I don't know Lavi what do you think this towel's for?" Allen asked sarcastically raising the pretty obvious towel on his shoulder and his uniform on his arm.

"Oh well sorry for asking, Jesus." Lavi said moving away from the doorway and began to head down the hallway. Allen exited his room and headed to the bathroom on his own.

"Stupid." Allen said again as he walked down the hallway trying to locate the bathroom but was then lost and escorted by a finder that was in the area. He knows his sense of direction sucks but he really needs to get better at this. Allen then entered one of the stalls and began to strip his clothes off of him and hung them on the door with his towel and uniform with his spare clothing that will go under. Allen then stepped to the side as he turned the warm water not wanting the cold water to splash him first so he stood to the side as the shower sprayed cold water. After a while Allen touched it to see if it was warm and saw that it was so he quickly entered the water wanting to get it over with rather than it slowly entering making him warm then freezing cold. Allen soaked himself first before getting a nearby soap that he brought with him in a bucket and began to wash himself making sure to get the sweatiest parts such as under his armpits. After he cleaned his body he got a bottle of shampoo and began to scrub his hair outside of the water and once he noticed there was a lot of bubbles on his head he began to rinse his hair and he stood there rinsing his hair thinking about the mission.

' _Giant man…Sounds like a song. But instead of man it would sound better as a giant woman.'_ Allen thought to himself as he turned off the water and felt the cold encircling his body so he quickly got his towel and slowly dried himself not wanting to freeze by moving quickly. After drying himself he got out of the shower and began to change since the stall was holding all his clothes. He was soon fully changed but he kept the towel over his shoulders since his hair was still wet and didn't want to get his shirt wet especially since it was fall going into winter and he could already feel the cold weather coming. Allen then exited the bathroom with his belongings and began to walk to his room wanting to put the shampoo and soap inside his suit case just in case some inns didn't have them. After he did that he picked up his suit cases and felt that an hour has already passed and checked the time and saw that it has. So he quickly exited the room and headed to below the order to where the river was. Once he was able to arrive he saw Lavi waiting impatiently. Allen walked up to him and Lavi turned to him.

"Dude I wanted to leave at least a little early so we can find him faster but I guess not." Lavi said disappointed in Allen as he walked down to one of the boats with the finders. Allen stood there not knowing what to say but glared at Lavi. _'Yup. This trip is going to be terrible. I can already tell.'_ Allen thought as he walked down behind Lavi and got on a boat that Lavi and the finder were on. The finder pushed them off downstream with the oar once Allen sat in the front and Lavi was sitting in the back near the finder.

"We're heading off to the nearest train stations to head over to France to be able to get a boat to the United Kingdom of Great Britain." The finder said as he continued paddling the boat down the stream to the nearest train.

The boat ride was spent in silence as Allen just stared at the sights obviously ignoring Lavi while Lavi had his nose stuffed in a book. The finder was finding this trip to be extremely awkward and guessed something must've happened. So as the boat ride continued they finally met their destination and hopped off the boat. There was another finder waiting for them and the one with them quickly began to paddle down the river to go in a loop to head back to the order. Allen and Lavi greeted the finder which turned out to be Toma, and from what Toma could tell there was an awkward tension in the air with the two. One had his face in a book and the other admiring the sights both obviously ignoring the other. Toma could already tell this was going to be like when Kanda was here. He was used to it either way. So the three were off to the nearest train station to catch a train to England.

They soon arrived at the train station and quickly got their tickets to enter the train and went to their seats, but when they reached their cabin Toma sat outside not letting Allen or Lavi's words to enter the cabin with them. So Allen sat down on the seat nearest the window and looked out getting ready to take another nap, while Lavi sat down on the other side and continued to read. The trip lasted like that not a word spoken between the two, the relationship between slowly dying with their silence. As time went on Allen fell asleep and Lavi continued to read. He looked up from the book and at Allen wondering why they were mad at each other.

"What did I do to make you this angry?" Lavi questioned as he stared at Allen's sleeping form before turning away from him and began to read his book again.

The train soon came to a stop and Allen woke up from the loud cringing sound of the train halting to a stop and Allen stretched to help him wake up. He turned to only see Lavi still reading a book and Allen glared but turned away from him getting up and getting his things to see Toma waiting for them. Allen then walked next to Toma starting a conversation as they headed out of the train to begin walking to the somewhat far loading dock. Lavi was close behind them carrying his things as he watched the surroundings following Toma and Allen as they engaged in a conversation but Lavi didn't even bother to join. He probably wasn't welcomed either way. They continued to walk with their things for a long period of time until they finally reached their third destination since their adventure began. Toma walked up to another person and Allen followed not wanting to be left with Lavi and Lavi stood there waiting for them to come back. Toma talked to the group of people with a ship as they were supporters of the Black Order and would gladly take them to England. Toma and Allen followed and Lavi got his things and followed them to what seemed to be the ship.

"The ship is completely ready to set sail but we aren't, we're going to need to get a bit of supplies to be able to cross over to the United Kingdom." The man said.

"So when do we return?" Toma asked.

"Give us a couple of day's two to three at the most." The man said as he gave orders to some people walking past him.

"Alright we'll return on the 8 of November. I'll check in on the 7th just in case you guys are ready early." Toma said.

"Of course I completely understand. But sorry to waste your time I must get going to give the orders to the crew." The man said as he left them and the man dispersed into the crowd of people quickly.

"Well, we'll have to come back in a couple of days so we'll have to stay at an inn near the area." Toma advised as he got his things and headed towards the town with Allen right beside him. Lavi understood and followed once again.

They began searching the town and found a couple of inns but only one was able to take them in asking for 3 separate rooms and even then they had to cut it in 2. Toma took the room to himself not being able to share a room with either Lavi or Allen so Allen and Lavi shared a room involuntarily. So Allen and Lavi were both laying on each others respected beds. Allen sitting in the corner of his bed groping his pillow and stared into nothingness as Lavi had his nose inside a different book. After a while Allen was then able to go to sleep and Lavi soon turned off the light and put away his book and laid on his bed thinking. He then turned to Allen and stared not knowing what went on in his head. He doesn't even know why Allen was mad.

"You're so enticing Allen I just want to figure you out so badly and I even fell for you. But no one can know that. No one at all." Lavi said as he sighed and turned around closing his eyes to get some sleep. The other three days went nearly the same. Allen and Lavi didn't talk at all Toma tried to lighten the mood but failed and they were still not talking to each other. After the long agonizing days have passed they went to the doc with their belongings to head out and saw the man waiting for them so early in the morning.

"We're ready to move exorcists." The man said as he gave thumbs up and walked up the plank onto the ship. They all followed the man with their belongings and walked up the plank to the ship and left their belongings on the ship and they began to help on board. After a couple of hours of work they headed off. The ride doesn't seem to be so long at the most they would spend their time on sea for a couple of hours at most. Lavi stood at the side of the boat watching the ocean waves with slight interest while Allen pigged out at the table of food. Toma turned to Lavi and walked up to him.

"Excuse me but Lavi, are you and Allen are on bad terms?" Toma asked.

"I don't exactly know. I know he's angry at me but I have no idea why he's angry at me. It just confuses me, and I haven't talked to him about it." Lavi admitted as he turned to Toma's concerned masked face.

"You should probably talk to him. He looks pretty grim without you. He's like an open book and it's obvious that he misses you." Toma said as he turned away from Lavi and headed back to Allen.

"Misses me? I don't even think that's possible." Lavi said to himself as he continued to look out to the ocean.

Hours passed and they could finally see shore from the horizon and they began to get ready to dock. They all helped the best they could the only experienced they had was with Anita and that when they were screamed what to do and were under pressure. Except for Allen of course. After a while they docked and pulled out the plank for the exorcists to head down.

"This is where we must leave you. Have a safe trip exorcist." The man said as he pulled out the plank and the boat began to move away from the dock and they headed back.

"Well shall we get going to the next train?" Toma questioned as he got his things and made his way to the train station with Allen and Lavi close behind them.

They walked for an hour or two before finding the train station and entered to head to London. They all got in the cabin again except for Toma who sat outside. And the cabin was silent for a while before starting to head out. The train ran for at least an hour or two before being interrupted by Allen. He gasped loudly as his eye activated and got up quickly.

"There's a level 3 Akuma heading towards us. We need to finish it off before it even touches this train because if it does, hundreds will die." Allen said out loud to Lavi and Toma who was still outside. Allen quickly ran out to the last cabin in hopes to get to the top of the train to get a better angle at it. Lavi followed knowing Allen would sacrifice everything to save these people.

"Toma stay here and take care of our luggage we'll eventually meet you at London." Lavi said and Toma nodded at the orders before Lavi ran off behind Allen.

Allen was outside the last cabin climbing up the ladder to head to the top and as he finally got on top he could see the Akuma. But it doesn't seem to be heading toward them but more like backing up from something. Allen then noticed something running quickly through the forest and wondered what it was but before he could say anything Lavi butted in next to him

"The giant man." Lavi said as he saw the Akuma go to the first cart of the train. Allen and Lavi immediately made it's move and began running to the front of the train hopping from cart to cart. But right when they reached the middle something landed one cart ahead of them and this figure was _huge_. It had really curly long hair like an afro, and it had extremely tight clothing it seemed to a have tight long sleeve shirt that were in two colors which was violet and a shade of purple, the shirt was also cut off at the top of the abdomen showing the stomach and the back which was well toned. The figure had extremely tight pants that were in separate colors as well one side a shade of purple and the other violet that reached all the way to the shoes, but it appeared as it was the shoes. The man had monster thighs like you could kill someone with just their thigh power and he also had monster calf's and once they saw where he was standing it showed that he left a dent. Then they saw the scythe that he was carrying in both hands

"Damn! That's one hot guy." Lavi said out loud.

"Lavi this is not the time." Allen said.

"But you got to admit he's pretty hot." Lavi said again.

"Yeah he is. I mean look at those thighs, and that ass." Allen admitted

"'Lavi this is not the time'" Lavi mocked.

"Be quiet you." Allen said as he saw the man begin running but he just needed to run a couple of steps before he was already on another cart.

"Let's go." Allen said again following the man. As it showed him fight the Akuma but couldn't seem to cut the demon.

"What's wrong exorcist can't damage me." The akuma teased as he kept fighting the man.

"I'm no exorcist. The name's Jase." The giant man now known as Jase said with an extremely deep voice. Allen then ran up to the scene, activating his innocence and had his sword at his side and was easily able to cut off one of the Akuma's arm off as it was caught off guard. The Akuma screeched loudly and began to fight Allen, Jase forgotten. The Akuma and Allen were hacking away at each other as Jase stood to the side watching impressed and he deactivated his innocence. The blade disappearing and the pole shrinking and he then put it in his hair as a clip. Lavi noticed this and stood by him. After a while the Akuma flew off the train and Allen followed, Lavi and Jase hopped off as well. The Akuma finally using its power blew fire at Allen. Allen covered himself with his cloak and backed off. The Akuma used that chance to get away, Jase and Lavi catching up to the scene.

"You with the sword get ready to be thrown." Jase said quickly running up to Allen.

"Wha-?" Allen questioned but was quickly picked up by him and Allen readied himself. Jase then pulled his arm all the way back before full on throwing Allen to the Akuma. Allen flew to the Akuma steadying his sword before cutting the Akuma in half. Allen then began to fall and Allen began panicking.

"I didn't think this through!" Allen chanted to himself as he began falling quickly. But as he neared the ground he was quickly caught by Jase. Jase then put him down and did a salute to Allen. Allen did a salute back a bit off guard, but as Allen did that Jase ran off ready to fight off another Akuma.

"Wait!" Allen said a little too late and landed on deaf ears. Soon Lavi appeared to the scene after.

"Where'd he go?" Lavi asked wondering where he went.

"He ran off before I could stop him." Allen admitted as he deactivated his innocence.

"Damn it! At least we got to see him fight from up close and that we were able to see him fight. All we have to do is locate him again and bring him back with us." Lavi said as he sighed. Allen agreed and began to search for a town close bye.

"There must be a town close by, and if there is Jase must be around there. It won't be difficult to find him." Allen said as he looked around.

"The closest town is a long walk from here. Let's go I know the way." Lavi said as he began walking. After a while of walking the found foot prints of Jase and followed them only to see it disappear into a random town they didn't know of.

"I'll call Toma to see where we're at." Lavi said getting his Golem that was in his pocket and let it fly freely. Allen nodded before looking around and began asking if they saw any huge man that happened to pass by. After a while Lavi came back and told Toma their situation and that Toma would be getting in a couple of hours.

"We need to find an inn for Toma to come back and put the things at." Lavi said as he began looking for an inn. After a couple of rejections they found an inn for two rooms and rested there for the day until Toma arrived.

 **Candy: So… tired…can't…go…on**

 **Lavi: Cliff hanger?**

 **Candy: Great Idea!**

 **Choco: Of course it is. Miracle we came this far**

 **Allen: Yup Salute to you**

 **Candy: Anyways who's Jase? You guys figure it out**

 **Choco: Yup and Please review we would to hear what you guys think**


End file.
